Forgotten
by FraulineTraumer
Summary: FemCanada isn't suicidal, she swears she isn't. She just happens to be very very accident prone. But lucky for her she has four strong, handsome men to help her out.


Forgotten

Ok I'm rewriting this entire story cause I took a good long look at it and it sucked ass, I was going to delete it but then I saw all of the favs and follows it got and decided to just fix it up don't worry the same characters will appear just at different times and for different reasons. The plot will also be very similar, just without Canada being suicidal.

Matthew POV

Haaa ahhh shit...this happens too much I'm almost getting used to being ignored so much, sad isn't it? Whenever I try to speak up I always get interrupted and then sometime America will steal my notes and use my ideas but insert super heroes and laser beams and burgers, which makes them useless. Which sucks ass cause I have awesome ideas. Well at least this meeting is at my place this time, I love looking at the rivers that dot my land when I feel sad, they're so calm and untroubled by us bothersome human...nation...things and our petty worries. Walking along the streets I looked out at the deserted lane admiring the calm fuzzy feeling it gave my heart. As I kept walking it started to snow more heavily, sticking to everything except me. I loved the snow; it always lifts my heart a bit to see a light dusting of snow everywhere without the road being iced over. I kept walking until I got to a wooden footbridge that met with the paved path going through a small park. When the asphalt met the edge of the bridge you could see black tire marks extending and disappearing at random intervals, I would have to talk to someone about installing a security camera around there, no one should be driving so dangerously in a park. I remember coming here several times with Harper and his family, the children always loved it around here, it had no side rails though, which worried me, kids could run off the side of that thing you know? Ah well it was perfect, and relatively safe at the time since it looked like the river was frozen solid.

I walked over to the bridge that had about two and a half or so feet of clearance from the water and kicked some of the snow off onto the frozen water. I stared at it as it fell in a pile on the ice. I saw some shifting at the bottom when it hit but my eyes were probably just playing tricks on me so I ignored it and sat down on the snowless spot. It was cold and soaked my pants a bit but it was fine, I had plenty of time to go back to my house and change. Feeling adventurous I took off my warm shoes and sock and scooted closer to the edge of the bridge to let my toes brush the top of the ice. It was refreshing and cool and helped me to clear my head. After a few seconds I realized something was off, the top of the ice was wet, and not from the constantly falling snow. The surface was cracked.

"Hey! Get outta the way!"

I whipped my head around quickly and saw the rapidly approaching headlights of a motorcycle. There wasn't enough time to get up and I was panicking and my head was racing where to go where to go, until the lights nearly reached me and I jumped off the side of the bridge onto the ice. I stayed on the surface long enough for the rumble of the motor engine to pass and begin to fade into the distance, but as soon as it had passed a tree five feet from the bridge all I could hear was an intense crackling and a falling wet cold sensation that overwhelmed me as I closed my eyes to keep the water out. I struggled blindly towards what I thought was the surface but I knew that I was being constantly dragged down by my heavy winter coat. Feeling helpless I opened my eyes, it was beautiful. The water was an icy blue and I could see my auburn hair floating around me in waves, it felt magical, like I was a mermaid from the stories my papa would read me as a child. I shook my head causing my hair to swish and freeze suspended in place like in a dream. I weakly twisted my torso allowing me to spin and relocating my hair again, I watched it as it fell slightly and then froze swaying like orange seaweed. I tried to spin again but my lungs were burning and I had to cough out the remaining air I had, I watched as it gathered in bubbles and flew up to the surface. I was panicking but my mind couldn't race anymore it was sluggishly warning me of my impending doom but I didn't really care I was just tired. I blinked, finding it hard to open my eyes again so I didn't. I just sank and listened to the water as it passed me by. I felt my back settle in the sand, the river couldn't have been more than six feet deep. I thought about hugging myself because I was cold but I couldn't move anything. I felt a pang of sadness reverberate through my chest and forced my eyes to squint open. I saw blurry shapes with kaleidoscope colors moving closer closer. I closed my eyes

In the distance I heard a furious series of splashes and felt my body thump against the ground. I knew I needed to breath but the effort seemed too tedious and my mind just stood suspended in its own drifting haze that was slow and thick like honey. Suddenly I felt a strong pressure encase my arm and my body was pulled and turned over on a new side. My face was blasted with a gust of cold air and tiny frozen needles that would float down and land. I felt two warm pressures cupping the sides of my face, the caress of a single thumb brushed across my right cheekbone before my entire body was jolted and shaken violently. My brain throbbed and I could feel pain as it hit the inner walls of my skull as my torso was tossed about like a limp doll. I let out a weak gurgle and felt a small trickle of water escape but then everything stilled. I had this full feeling in my throat like I needed to throw up but I couldn't, I wanted to arch my back and curl in on myself and my consciousness burned at not being able to do so.

Then the hands came back and turned my face, one of them moving to pinch my nose and the other tilted my chin briefly before resting on my cheek again. I felt a pair of burning lips push against mine and blow. My throat rippled in irritation but I was still too weak to react the way my instincts screamed at me too. I was shocked when I felt two hard thumps on my chest and my body quickly spasmed and my throat poured. As I trembled I felt hands grab my shoulders and flip me. I was still so disoriented so my head was swimming as I emptied my lungs. I hacked out the remain of water and mucus from my lungs, incredibly grateful for the arm across my stomach. When I was only weakly spluttering and trembling, just noticing the bone sapped cold that clung to my frame like the heavy coat that had dragged me down.

"Easy there, easy Mads. Breathe sheila, nice and slow now just take it easy."

"She iz not a dog Daniel zo do not call her like one."

Now two different set of hand were on me, one holding me up and patting me lightly on the back and another set moving frantically about my face and arms. There was fierce mumbling from several different voices. I blindly shook my head to the side in an attempt to escape the loud squabbling and let out a small groan.

"Belt up you sods, you lot are being too loud."

"But Artie you're always loud so-"

"Dad?" I let out weakly.

There was a loud eruption of fervent whispering before a single hushing noise could be heard, quickly silencing the others. I heard a crunch of snow signaling the approach of footsteps and slowly blinked my eyes, testing how much effort it took to open them. Shuttered images of a snow covered trees, the crescent moon, a snowflake, it was snowing. I remembered.


End file.
